Love does not come without pain
by Lady Hiddleston
Summary: Loki's Daughter; Kacey is being sent to an Earth High School! but that's not all while she's there she gets to stay with Tony Stark, and his also high school son, Ivan. Kacey's crush since they met at daycare, seven years ago. But Ivan has been hiding things from her. Big things. Now she must decide life on Asgard with her family or start a new family here on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Kacey woke up to her horse nuzzling her face. The sun was filtering through the open door on that beautiful March morning. Finally after five minutes Kacey had enough of her horse.

"Thorn! How'd' you get in my room?" She pushed his muzzle away from her face to see her surroundings better. As it turned out Thorn wasn't in her room at all, but she was in the Stables sleeping on a pile of hay and using his saddle as a pillow. He snorted and nodded to the door. She looked out the open barn door. Judging from the height of the sun it was around 10 a.m. Wait 10 a.m.?

"Thorn I'm late, I'm late! Dad wanted me at training three hours ago!" She quick combed her fingers through her long black hair and whipped it into a quick, but neat braid. She smoothed out her training uniform and looked at her reflection in the stable mirror. _Not bad_ she thought with one final glance at the mirror she held her hand out and angled her fingers down, at this Thorn lay on his knees where she was able to leap on Thorn's back and rode to the training hall. Her grandfather was standing at the door waiting. He didn't look very happy.

"Hi Grandpa!" she said trying to sound like nothing was wrong.

"Don't even start Kacey, Loki is furious with you."

"But Grandpa Odin-"she whined.

"No, I'm not falling for it this time. You have got to be even more mischievous than your father."

She grinned.

"You also have his smile. But you were late. Your cousin was here in time."

"Of course she was." She said losing her grin.

"Well Thena is being the responsible one today, shockingly, besides you left your helmet."

"What?" Kacey exclaimed feeling her head. No, no I didn't, did I?" she turned to Thorn.

He nodded.

"Best go and get it. Your father and mother are waiting back at the stables."

All though she was a teenager she was still very short. But what she lacked in height she had for intelligence. She had taught Thorn to lay down so she could clamber up on his back. She did and he stood up and galloped back. Not only were her parents (Loki and Sigyn) there but her Aunt Sif, Uncle Thor and her cousin Thena. That's right her fifteenth birthday. Thorn reared and Kacey slid off his back. She landed lightly on her feet.

"Happy birthday!" everyone cried.

"Aw, thanks" she said as she walked to the resting place of her helmet. Her helmet was identical to her father's it had the same curving horns with sharp tips. She placed is on her head. When her dad steped foreword and said;

"I have some news for you. Think of it as a birthday present."

"What would that be?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Your mother and I are sending you to an Earth High School."

"A what!" She cried.

"An Earth High School." Her mother repeated.

"Oh, no, why!? What am I going to do, where am I going to live?"Her eyes were becoming red and her skin was turning blue as it always did when she got irritated, stressed or she just feels like it. Thanks to her father's Frost Giant genes.

"With Anthony Stark, he will take you to school and let you stay in his house."

"But dad!"

"But what?"

"But Tony is an Avenger; remember what happened last time our family crossed with the Avengers?"

"Yes, well it was actually Ivan's idea."

"Ivan's-. Wait, dad don't you see a problem here;" his blank look said it all. Not wanting to discuss this in front of his big mouthed brother and niece he said.

"Kacey tack up Thorn and Sleipnir we'll talk over a horse ride, sound good?"

"Great." She tacked up the horses. Within minutes they were galloping over the rolling hills of Asgard. They halted alongside a river.

"So what is the problem? I thought you liked Ivan."

"That is the problem dad, I like him."

"Oh."

"Yeah." She said.

"Kacey, if you want to go to a different-"

"I don't want to go lame old Earth at all! I don't want to see Ivan and I defiantly don't want to go to a stupid Earth School! " She screamed in her dads face. She ran to Thorn and galloped back towards home leaving Loki at the riverbank dazed. As she rode off she called over her shoulder;

"I am staying in Asgard FOREVER!" she crested the hill and was gone. Leaving Loki to his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Kacey rode over the field and up to the front doors of the castle. The guards opened the door and she rode through the castle and up twelve flights of stairs to her room. Thorn halted and she slid off his back ran to her bed for three hours she sat there. Loki came to her room he knocked twice and without waiting for a response he walked in.

"Kacey, Thorn needs to be in the stables."

"Why. He's the only one here that will take my thoughts into consideration."

"That's actually why I'm here."

"Are you going to tell me to pack my bags because I'm going no matter what?"

"No, will you please let me talk." He said raising his voice

"Yea, fine. I guess."

"Thank you. I was going to say after some careful consideration and discussing with your mother we decided it was up to you what you want to do."

"Really, you are actually going to let me choose?"

"Yea, I am. I will also be okay with whatever you choose."

"I'll have to think about it." She said

"Let me know before the end of summer. Okay?"

"Yea, okay." _Good that gives me five months to "Think". _She thought

Spring rolled by with seemingly endless battle training. Many months of Kacey sleeping in the stables with Thorn. She had pretty much made up her mind about going to Earth as long as Tony would let her have Thorn she would go. Only because she wanted to be away from her physco family and she wanted to see Ivan again. She also called Tony Uncle Tony though if Ivan and Kacey (theoretically) ended up in a relationship "Uncle Tony" wouldn't fly very far. She asked every servant, guard and her grandfather for Loki but no one knew where he or her mother was. She whistled to Thorn and he came galloping to her she stroked his jet black pelt.

"Thorn, can you find dad?" She asked whipping her hair into a quick braid and throwing her helmet on her head. She synched his saddle and slid the bridal on his head with a flick of her wrist he got on his knees and she clambered up onto his back.

"Hi, Hi!" She said and he got up and galloped off scenting for is owner's father. They found him by the river where the talked four months ago.

"Whoa, Thorn. Hey dad!"

"Now would be the time to tell me Kacey."

"Yea I am going to Earth if Tony will let me have Thorn."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Tony?"

"What happened to 'Uncle Tony'?"

"Oh my gosh Tony!" she ran and hugged him as tightly as she could. He hugged her back.

"I also brought a friend." Kacey looked up at him in surprise did he mean-

"Hey Ace." Said a voice behind Tony. Ivan!

"Ivan! You remembered my nick-name from daycare?"

"Of course, remember I had no teeth, so I couldn't say your full name."

"It was funny watching you try to say Lokison."

"Hey not to break up this adorable reunion, but Kacey wanted to ask a question."

"Oh yea, Um, Tony can I bring my horse, please."

"Are you going to help me build a stable?"

"Sure."

"Fine by me. Are you going to pay for feed?"

"Duh."

"Yea you can bring Thorn."

"Tony is there horse racing competitions in Malibu?"

"Dad doesn't come up from the work shop much, but yes there is the big school competition where the horses and riders race on the shoreline against each other and the tide."

"Fun we should join the racing team together."

"Only I don't have a horse."

"Well I have an extra. Come on!" She whistled and Thorn came running over to her. She flicked her wrist and he kneeled she climbed up and held out her hand to Ivan. He took it and sat behind her and held on to her waist as they rode back to the stables.

"Young love, eh Tony?"

"Yea they are cute together."

Loki drew his sward and held it at Tony's chest.

"If anything happens to Kacey I will kill you."

"Dude, she'll be safe with me."

"She better be." He said putting his sward back.

"Let's go and find them." Said Loki mounting his horse

"Aye, aye Captain."Said Tony as he flew into the air.

They found Kacey and Ivan in the stables tacking up Kacey's other horse Delta he was a bay with a white cross mark on his forehead.

"Kacey, pack your bags. Were leaving in a week."

"Ok Tony. I'm going to take Ivan for riding lessons."

"Ok be back before dinner."

"Will do."

Tony and Loki watched as their kids rode off and over the horizon line. Loki was a fairly over protective dad so letting his fifteen year old daughter go and live with a fifteen year old boy wasn't exactly his ideal first choice. He at least had his daughter's word that they were "just friends". Let's see how long that lasted. As soon as she and Ivan got back Loki sent Eclipse off to pack which took her about five minutes and then she went to the stables to pack up Thorn and Delta. Loki walked in to them talking about race horse names.

"What about 'Topthorn' and 'Killer Delta'?"

"Nice, you were always good at making up animal names Kacey."

"Thanks."

"Kacey, Ivan Tony is leaving at eight a.m. tomorrow. Be packed and have fun on Earth my Princess of Mischief. Which reminds me be good. Both of you." He eyed Ivan carefully. Kacey rolled her eyes at her dad.

"Dad, I'm going to miss you." She said hugging him tightly.

"I'll miss you too." Loki sighed. He left the teenagers to pack the horses.

"Kacey, my name's not Ivan."

"It's not?"

"No my real name is Johnny Ray Stark."

"Johnny."

"Yes."

"Wow I had no idea."

"There is one other thing I have to tell you while you have the chance to escape."

"Whatever you say I will not run away I promise." She said taking his hand.

"You can't tell anyone though."

"My lips are sealed."

"About a month ago I made a deal with someone that I shouldn't have."

"Who?"

"The Devil."


End file.
